Sebastian's Reward
by AsaAki
Summary: Ciel decides to give Sebastian a reward after Sebastian mentioned it
1. Chapter 1

"Bocchan, it's time for you to sleep. It's not good for children to sleep late. You won't grow if you sleep late." Sebastian took the book out of Ciel's hand and closed it gently.

"I'm not a child, so stop treating me like one. And sleeping late won't affect my growth." Ciel stood up and said, as Sebastian returned the book to the bookshelf.

"Really, you're such a difficult master to please...Even if it's me, I'll get tired." Sebastian shook his head and frowned.

"You're my demon, so don't complain."

"Shouldn't you give your demon a little reward once in a while?" Sebastian walked to where Ciel was. Ciel pondered over Sebastian's words.

"Fine, you can have anything, except cats. Tell me when you've decided what you want. I'm tired, so hurry up and help me change." Ciel yawned a little and walked to his bedroom. Sebastian smiled and followed after Ciel. Sometimes, his master can be so cute.

"What plans do I have for tomorrow?" Ciel asked, as Sebastian was buttoning his nightwear. Sebastian chuckled but did not reply Ciel.

"Oi, what's with that chuckle? And reply my question."

"Bocchan, I have already decided on my reward. And I'm afraid you may have to cancel all your plans tomorrow after giving me my reward." He chuckled again and looked up at Ciel.

"What reward do you want? Just say it." Ciel had absolutely no idea about the reward Sebastian wanted. Sebastian carried Ciel and placed him lying on the bed. Then, he positioned himself on top of Ciel and one of his legs was between Ciel's legs. He pinned Ciel down on the bed so Ciel had no chance of escaping. Sebastian leaned in closer to Ciel and kissed him deeply, his tongue never leaving Ciel's tongue. While kissing, Sebastian moved his leg nearer to Ciel and his leg moved in and out continuously, hitting Ciel's cock lightly. A while later, Ciel pushed Sebastian away.

"Stop it and get off me. You've gotten enough reward already."

"Oya, Bocchan, are you sure you want me to stop? Your words and the reaction your body's giving me are different, see?" Sebastian pulled Ciel's nightwear up. Ciel had already cummed, and some of his cum had seeped through his underwear, making his underwear look wet.

"You really are a child, cumming just because I hit your cock so lightly...Now, let me clean you up." Sebastian reached out and wanted to remove Ciel's underwear, but Ciel kicked his hand away.

"Clean me without removing my clothes."

"Yes, My Lord." He smiled and spread Ciel's legs open. He bent down and began sucking at the spot where Ciel's cum had seeped through.

"What the heck are you doing? Follow my commands!"

"I am following your commands, Bocchan. I didn't remove your clothes, but your underwear is dirty, so I'm just cleaning it, with my mouth, and my tongue." After saying that, he used his tongue and licked the spot where he had just sucked.

"Nngh..s-stop it..I-if you continue..my underwear will get dirty again..." The spot that Sebastian was licking happened to be the tip of Ciel's cock, so he was very sensitive there.

"Hmm, this isn't good...To prevent it from getting dirty, I shall have to remove your underwear after all." Sebastian pulled Ciel's underwear off from him and placed it aside. He glanced at Ciel from top to toe and chuckled.

"This defenceless look suits you completely."

"You bastard, remove my shirt and I'll really kill you this time."

"Because of me, your most precious part has gotten so dirty...Please let me do the favour of cleaning you up."

"Do it properly."

"Yes, My Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian took off both his gloves using his mouth and placed them on the bedside table, so that they would not be dirtied. He then pulled Ciel into a sitting position. Ciel's cock was already upright and got bigger too. Sebastian looked at it for a second and used his finger to circle the tip of his cock.

"You're making it dirtier!" Ciel shouted and slapped Sebastian's hand away.

"Bocchan, I'm just helping you to let everything out. If you don't let everything out, you will become dirty later even after I clean you up. Bocchan, will you allow me to help you let everything out, no matter what I do?" Sebastian asked, with one knee down on the floor.

Ciel wanted to say no to Sebastian's suggestion when he suddenly remembered how good it felt when Sebastian touched him just now. His face blushed a bright red and his cock reacted to his memories of Sebastian's touch.

Sebastian noticed his reaction and smirked. He already knew the answer Ciel would give, but still waited patiently.

"...I get what you mean, so I give you permission to do it. But, it's only for this time. There will be no other exceptions."

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian walked to where Ciel was and held Ciel's cock lightly in his hand. When Sebastian touched him, Ciel flinched a little and a little cum leaked out. Sebastian licked off the cum that trickled down Ciel's cock and swallowed it. At the moment when Sebastian licked his cock, Ciel let out a moan.

"You have seemed to enjoy my licking very much, Bocchan. But, I won't continue with that for now. Since you have so much of 'it' stored up here, it would be good to let it out first." Sebastian rubbed Ciel's cock continuously and Ciel thought the feeling was strange but good at the same time. As the rubbing got faster, Ciel could not take the feeling anymore and started moving around.

"Nngh! S-Sebastian...n-no more...stop...A-AAH~!"

Ciel's cum splattered all over floor and some of it got onto Sebastian's hands. Sebastian licked his own hands clean and smiled.

"Seems like everything inside was let out. Now, I can start cleaning you up. Or rather, it can also be a present for Bocchan for letting everything out."

"A...present?" Ciel asked between gasps of breath, for he was still catching his breath.

"Bocchan seemed to like my licking just now so much, so now, I shall continue with it." He held Ciel's cock up again, which was now wet with his cum, and lightly kissed it. Then, he used his tongue and licked the cum off his cock, bit by bit. Ciel felt the strange feeling again, but this time, the pleasure felt was more intense than the pain, so Ciel ignored it.

After licking Ciel's cock clean, Sebastian put it into his mouth and sucked on it, sometimes wrapping his tongue around the tip of it. Whenever his tongue touched the tip, Ciel would let out a moan that sounded really good to Sebastian's ears. Because he enjoyed Ciel's moans so much, he decided to lick the tip continuously and as fast as he could, before Ciel cummed again. After Sebastian's tongue touched the tip for a minute or so, Ciel cummed in Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian swallowed every bit of Ciel's cum and wore a satisfied smile on his face. Ciel laid back on the bed and took in large gasps of air. Sebastian stood up and was preparing to carry Ciel to the shower when Ciel suddenly spoke.

"...S-Sebastian...A-are you going to just leave it at that...?"

"I have gotten enough reward, and helped you let everything out, so now I have to clean you up." Sebastian answered, not understanding Ciel's words.

"..."

"Bocchan...could it be that...you want me to continue?" Sebastian walked closer and looked at Ciel. His face was flushed red and he buried his face in a pillow when he saw Sebastian looking at him. Sebastian smiled and said "I understand what you mean now, Bocchan."


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian got on top of Ciel, and even though Ciel clutched the pillow he used to cover his face so tightly, Sebastian removed it easily without using much strength. Ciel's face was redder than Sebastian had ever seen, and when he kissed Ciel on the lips, his face turned even redder. He chuckled and kissed Ciel again, this time giving him a deeper kiss. He slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth and explored the depths of his mouth and Ciel could feel Sebastian's hot and sweet breath in his mouth. When the kiss was broken, their tongues were still linked by their saliva which had merged together.

After the kiss, Sebastian's tongue slid down to Ciel's neck, licking it as his fingers unbuttoned Ciel's nightgown and removed it completely from his body, throwing it on the floor. Then, he kissed Ciel's nipple softly a few times and then sucked on it, drawing sweet moans that Sebastian liked so much from Ciel. While he was licking one of Ciel's nipples, his fingers played with the other one, twisting it and rubbing it until it got hard. After a while, he switched and did the same thing with the other nipple while his fingers played with the one he had licked just now. Ciel moaned throughout the whole time and halfway through it, his cock had gotten rock-hard, and he started rubbing it by himself.

"Hmm? Seems like I'm not satisfying you..." Sebastian stopped playing with Ciel's nipple and reached down to rub Ciel's cock instead. To Sebastian's surprise, Ciel stopped Sebastian from touching him and told him to stand next to the bed. Sebastian followed Ciel's commands and stood up. Ciel then pulled the zipper on Sebastian's pants down with his teeth and Sebastian's pants dropped to the floor. Next, Ciel grabbed Sebastian's underwear and pulled it down, revealing Sebastian's cock. Sebastian watched with surprise as Ciel started to suck on his cock. His surprised expression gradually changed into a smile. He swept Ciel's fringe to the side and observed as Ciel sucked on it. He chuckled and pushed his cock further into Ciel's mouth gently. Ciel could feel that the tip of Sebastian's cock had already touched the back of his throat and it was very hot. Ciel moved his tongue around his cock and a while later, Sebastian came in his mouth. After swallowing most of the cum, and licking those which was near his mouth, Ciel plopped back onto the bed, taking a rest.

Sebastian licked his own fingers wet and then went onto the bed again. He then slipped his index finger inside Ciel's hole. Ciel let out a gasp and squeezed his eyes shut. Sebastian kissed Ciel's back, moving his lips up and down Ciel's spine, while he pushed 2 more fingers inside.

"A-AH-AAGH!" Ciel shouted as he felt the fingers enter him.

"Bocchan, please relax, or it will be very painful for you." Sebastian rubbed Ciel's shoulder with his other hand, trying to soothe him. Ciel did as what Sebastian taught him and felt better. Seeing that Ciel was not feeling any more pain, he tried moving his fingers a little inside his hole, so as to widen it up. Ciel flinched a little, but he did not feel as much pain as he did just now.

Sebastian continued moving his fingers inside, until he felt that the hole was big enough for his cock to enter. After a while, he removed his fingers and slipped his cock inside slowly, so as not to cause Ciel more pain. He gently pushed his throbbing cock into Ciel's hole and looked closely for any sign of pain from Ciel's reaction. When he made sure that Ciel didn't feel too much pain, he continued pushing it until it was fully in.

"Se-Sebastian, y-your thing...i-it's throbbing inside me!" Ciel felt the throbbing when Sebastian was completely inside him.

"Bocchan...your hole is also very tight...look how tightly it's closing around my 'thing', as you call it." He smiled and started to thrust his cock in and out gently.

"D-don't move in and out like that, it feels strange!"

"The 'strange' feeling that you're feeling is actually known as 'pleasure' Bocchan, do you not realise? You've been enjoying giving me my reward quite a lot." He chuckled and thrusted harder as he enjoyed Ciel's moans.

"B-bastard..." Ciel caught his breath when Sebastian stopped thrusting.

"Yes, I am a bastard, but I'm a lucky bastard, to be able to have such a cute Bocchan." Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel on the lips as he continued to thrust inside of him. Ciel flushed a hot red and before he realised it, he had cummed, and the cum was all over the bedsheet. Sebastian cummed slightly later than Ciel and after he cummed, his cock slipped out of Ciel's hole and Sebastian's cum overflowed from his hole and onto the bedsheet too.

"Looks like I have to clean both Bocchan and the bedsheets now.." Sebastian looked at the bedsheets and shook his head. He turned to look at Ciel, who had fallen asleep due to exhaustion and decided to use a wet cloth to clean him up, so Ciel could continue sleeping. He carried Ciel in his left arm and changed the bedsheet with his right arm and placed Ciel back on the bed. He blew out the candle and walked to the door.

"Have a good dream, Bocchan."


End file.
